Kharbal Crusade
The Kharbal Crusade was an Imperial purgation campaign conducted by the Gulf Hawks Chapter against the prison world of Kharbal, which had fallen into bloody insurrection. While engaging the heretic forces, the Gulf Hawks soon discovered that a Chaos Cult was behind the uprisings, and fought all the harder to purge them of their foul presence. History When a penal world of Kharbal rise to rebel against the Imperium, a distress call was sent and received by Chapter General Pershing. He quickly assign the 3rd Company under command of Captain Harland and Chaplain Thomas Haggard to deal with the rebels. A Strike Cruiser Bloodstorm Talon was dispatched and embark upon the penal world. Upon making planetfall, Captain Harland and the Gulf Hawks 3rd Company were ambushed by the rebels but even though outnumbered 5-to-1, the brave 3rd Company easily slaughter the ambush party with only casualties of a battle brother. One of the battle-brothers from second tactical squad discovered mark of Chaos upon the rebels back as he report to the captain regarding his discoveries. The 3rd company task force then proceed to purge a Hive Prison of Ker-Tazal where they fought many rebel prisoners whom now worship the Dark Gods and employing cultists and Chaotic daemons of Khorne and Nurgle. In just a week, the whole Hive Prison had been purged by the Gulf Hawks. Month after month every Hive Prison were purged and every rebels, daemons and heretics are purged in fire, steel and plasma fire. The Gulf Hawks manage to reunited with the surviving Arbites and PDF of Kharbal numbering around 3,000 men. Though the Gulf Hawks have destroyed many Hive Prisons and slaying every foe, a dire threat remains. A Chaos Sorcerer named Akhramor the Pious had successfully summon a Bloodthirstier on the Hive Prison of Corgal through thousands of sacrifice conducted by the rebel prisoner. The brave 3rd Company then proceed to deploy behind enemy lines right through the Hive Prison of Corgal to slay both Chaos Sorcerer and the Bloodthirstier. The battle rages for nearly 10 days yet the Gulf Hawks stand unbent and suffering light to moderate casualties. The power of Chaos won't stand a chance against the might of the Imperium's bolter and armor. Captain Harland, armed with only a bolt pistol and a Power Sword manage to duel the Bloodthirster for more than 5 hours. The head of the decapitated daemon flew lifelessly in the air as Captain Harland land a powerful blow and piercing a blessed bullet right through the daemons cranial skull. With the death of the Bloodthirster, the renegade penal rebels are tremble in fear and retreated to the inner sanctum. the Gulf Hawks and the loyal PDF show no mercy to the prisoners, they lock and barricade the doors in the inner sanctum and with Chaplain Haggard's request an orbital bombardment was conducted on the inner sanctum, killing the remaining rebels inside. Although the Chaos Sorcerer manage to flee back into the warp, rebellion at planet Kharbal were utterly suppressed. Fresh PDF and Arbites warden and planetary defences were constructed. Within less than 6 years, the Penal World were restored back to its former glory. In honour of his service during Karbal Crusade, Captain Harland had been given a gift from the Chapter General himself,a master crafted dual bolt gun capable of firing inferno and metal storm frag rounds. Category:Gulf Hawks Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines